Ultraman Argent
Ultraman Argent was a very agile Ultra sent to Earth by his Father Meumeu with the permission of the Garrison Council. He landed on Earth in 2014, just in time as the world is entering a time of chaos called the Age of Monsters which natural disasters happen and sparks a whole lot of monster appearances. On his landing, he found a dead butler, a convenient vessel for his stay. Appearance His body is like Mebius with blue sides and with a silver head and dog ears. Personality Not a very fun guy to hang out with but helpful to people in need and gets angry easily. He almost always gets lost in his thoughts and images of things, indicating high levels of stress. He is serious all the time but fails to be scary to his enemies. He is often put in danger, where he uses his years of experience and training to defeat his enemies. In his human disguise, he is very forgiving, even towards somebody who clearly wants him dead. History Before Ultraman Silver Born the son of the veteran Ultraman Meumeu and his wife who is an Alien Canis. He is very hyperactive since birth, so Mebus decides to put him into the Garrison, where he is trained in many fields mercilessly for thousands of years and was sent to earth to protect it. EDL Data Files File: Ultraman Argent, First Appearance Ultraman Argent lands on Earth and fights a monster that appeared near him. File: Ultraman Argent, Encounter with Dino Tank Centurion Ultraman Argent lost to Dino Tank Centurion and was badly injured. File: Ultraman Argent, Conflict with the Floral Beasts Ultraman Argent recovers from his injuries and fought the menace that is the Floral Beasts of Great Britain. File: Ultraman Argent's Demise Argent gets into conflict with Upgrade 2.1 and Alien Sin Lastor but the Princess he's supposed to protect was injured during Melee's scuffle in London. He later challenged the Ultra into a fight and was killed with one punch on the Moon. Forms - Red King = Red King After Ultraman Argent mercilessly kills Red King, he gains its powers. Powers: *'All of Argent Base Form's powers' *'Fiery Road' *'Red King Knuckle' - Gyeron = Gyeron Argent gains the powers of Gyeron. Powers: *'All of Argent Base Form's Powers' *'Slicer Wings' *'Rapid Regeneration' *'Light Blade' *'Faster Flyer' - Silver Bloome = Silver Bloome Creates the Helmet of Silver Bloome on Argent. *'All Argent Base Form's powers' *'Saucer Flight Mode' *'Corrosive Liquid' *'Acid Ball' - Tyrant = Tyrant After absorbing Tyrant's powers, Argent is able to use the super monster's powers. *'All Argent Base Form's powers' *'Burning Flame' *'Icy Mist' *'Ear Darts' *'Lightning Beam' *'Axe and Mace Hands' - Zetton II = Zetton II After he mercilessly kills Zetton II, Argent gains it's powers. *'All of Argent Base Form's powers' *'Trillion Degree Fireball' *'Electric Shock Field' *'Agile Armor' - Solar Power = Solar Power Argent stole a bracelet from an alien an empowered it with the power of the sun, as instructed by his father Meumeu, allowing him to defeat the Floral Beasts. TBA - Revived Argent = Revived Argent Only used in his revival on Erda Chronicles, where he is among the many beings revived by the Dark Clan to combat a planet destroying monster. Powers: *'All of Argent Base Form's powers' }} Trivia * This Ultraman's first design was very basic. * His dream is becoming a king but seeing how he was killed, he'll never be one. * Originally this Ultraman uses the powers of coins instead of taking the powers of monsters since there's already a monster-fusing Ultraman. * The reason for him being agile and hyperactive is because he's born that way. * I thought of Ultraman Argent when listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dg8A6RYRH6Y (which is my favorite song) and I created this Ultraman. Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras